Competitive Modes (Warriors Orochi)/Strategy Cards
For all intents and purposes, this article aims to provide an in-depth look at the strategy cards used in the new Duel Mode feature of Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper. These cards, when used in battle, yield all kinds of special effects that serve to aid the user, harm the opponent, or both at the same time. After forming a team of three characters, players are given the task of choosing four cards and determining their button placement to create a usable deck. Tapping the corresponding button for each card will trigger their effects, causing them to consume battle points (BP) and undergo a period of cooldown time (CT) before they can be played once more. Battle points, in particular, are gradually accumulated by players as the duel goes on. Cards can be used at any time during a battle, even when a character is stunned, frozen, or in the middle of performing or being hit by a combo. Cards also fall into one of four unique categories: Attack, Impede, Support, and Special. If a card contains multiple effects, the effects resolve in the order in which they appear on the card. For example, Dian Wei's normal card "Do or Die" reads, "Reduces character's life; increases attack" thus the life of the player's character is reduced first, followed by an increase in attack. Also, some cards perform an animation before the card's effect triggers. Liu Shan's normal card "Panda-monium", for instance, reads, "Summons a panda to restore character's life". A panda appears, performs an animation, then the character in use starts to regenerate health. Many cards contain the same text but the attack itself (style, speed, range, damage, etc.) differs from card to card. A card that restores life or Musou may do so gradually or instantly. Normal cards are usually gained by unlocking additional characters in Story Mode; therefore, by fully completing the story mode, all normal cards are subsequently unlocked. Golden cards, on the other hand, are acquired through more varied means. They can only be unlocked by performing specific achievements done in Duel Mode or in the main game. :* only available in Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate. Card List Attack Cards= Highlighted in red, these cards are mainly used as an alternative way of dealing damage similar to R1 special attacks. Most of them have a secondary effect that may influence the user or target in some way. |-|Impede Cards= Symbolized by the color blue, these cards affect the opposing team indirectly by lowering their stats or restricting certain abilities. May serve to weaken foes from a distance before facing them head on. |-|Support Cards= Colored in green, support cards offer a myriad of beneficial effects that serve to aid the user. Their effects range from purely restoring health to enhancing certain stats for a duration of time. |-|Special Cards= Represented by the color yellow, special cards have the distinction of yielding special effects that do not fall under any of the other categories. If used improperly, they may end up hindering players instead. Category:Items